EL MEJOR Y EL MÁS DOLOROSO DE LOS RECUERDOS
by CamilleJBCO
Summary: Ese día, 6 de octubre, no es su fecha favorita, porque un 6 de octubre hace ya 52 años murió la persona a la que más amó en toda su vida y el simple fantasma de su recuerdo mantendría su corazón roto por lo que le restaba de vida. Aquel maravilloso y extraño hombre que la cautivó, que la enamoró y que la destrozó. OS !


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La trama no es completamente mía, me basé en el vídeo de la canción _The One That Got Away _de Katy Perry,aunque intenté darle mi propio toque, pues algo así, no sé. La redacción es mía. Espero que les guste y que dejen sus reviews o algo, ¡adiós cariñitos!

**Vídeo:** www. youtube watch? v= Ahha3 Cqe_fk

* * *

_**"El primer amor, por amor; el segundo, por despecho; el tercero, por costumbre." Alejandro Dumas hijo.**_

**EL MEJOR Y EL MÁS DOLOROSO DE LOS RECUERDOS**

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, querida? —preguntó Jacob.

—Iré a dormir un rato, estoy muy cansada, hasta mañana querido —respondió Bella.

Bella Swan, en su tiempo una chica muy hermosa, ahora una anciana de unos 70 años, con los típicos achaques de su edad, dolores en las articulaciones y vista borrosa, nada fuera de lo normal para alguien ya entrada en años, casada con un hombre al que no amaba lo suficiente, pero después de 45 años de matrimonio esas cosas suelen suceder y una mujer bastante acostumbrada a una tranquila vida en los suburbios aunque en su juventud jamás se le pasó por la cabeza vivir en un lugar así.

Subió a su habitación con dificultad después de despedirse de su marido y se recostó en su cama, en verdad se encontraba muy cansada, cansada de recordar y de sufrir por ello a cada instante y en especial un día como lo era aquel.

Ese día, 6 de octubre, no es su fecha favorita, porque un 6 de octubre hace ya 52 años murió la persona a la que más amó en toda su vida y el simple fantasma de su recuerdo mantendría su corazón roto por lo que le restaba de vida.

Aquel maravilloso y extraño hombre que la cautivó, que la enamoró y que la destrozó.

Aun podía recordar como se conocieron, su primera cita y su primer beso.

_Flash Back_

_Fecha: 3 de agosto de 1959._

_Hace mes y medio conocía a Edward, hace un mes salía con él y hace dos días se habían dicho que se amaban. Todo se dio tan de repente que si hace 6 semanas le hubiesen dicho que iba a sucumbir ante los "encantos" de Edward se hubiera reído hasta el cansancio._

_Un chico peculiar, rebelde e inadaptado. Siempre andaba con una camiseta blanca, unos jeans rotos y un par de tenis sucios y descoloridos. Se la pasaba todo el día tocando su guitarra, comiendo chatarra y pintando un montón de garabatos, aunque era carismático y guapo, siempre con su barba de un par de días, su cabello cobrizo oscuro, despeinado y rebelde, la sonrisa más perfecta que alguien pudiese imaginar y sus ojos grises —o verdes, o azules, dependiendo de la luz— siempre tan hermosos y picaros, como los de un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura._

_Por esa misma razón Bella jamás saldría con alguien como él, porque aunque debía admitir que tenía un físico de ensueño, era un hombre vago, demasiado descomplicado y tenía fama de mujeriego, y ella no se podía permitir arruinar su muy perfecta y bien planeada vida en alguien tan impredecible como lo era él, aunque no había que preocuparse por eso, ellos ni siquiera se conocían._

_Bella se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo **Orgullo y Prejuicio** mientras suspiraba por su anhelado, correcto, caballeroso y absolutamente perfecto Darcy. Cuando estaba más emocionada y concentrada, alguien se sentó a su lado y con total intención de maldad —o eso le pareció a ella en un principio— la asustó. Pudo sentir como su corazón se salía de su pecho y después de que se le pasara la vergüenza sintió como la inundaba un total enojo, sobre todo cuando vio de quién se trataba:_

_— ¿En qué rayos pensaba cuando me asustó de esa manera? ¿En causarme un infarto?_

_—Hola Bella._

_Justo en el momento en que se disponía a cantarle la tabla por ser tan idiota y sobre todo por ser idiota con alguien a quien no conoce, que esta leyendo, en medio de una biblioteca, va él y la saluda tan tranquilamente como si fuesen amigos, cuando ella ni siquiera sabía que el conocía su nombre, en ese momento quedo totalmente desconcertada._

_—Eh…hola._

_—Soy Edward._

_—Eh sí, lo sé._

_—Bien ¿Qué lees?_

_—Orgullo y Prejuicio._

_— ¿Te gustan los clásicos?_

_—Pu-pues sí._

_—Interesante, adiós._

_Y se alejó. Así no más. La asustó, la saludó, le preguntó que leía y se marchó._

…

_Así continuó durante una semana, iba cada día a la biblioteca y le preguntaba algo, su flor favorita, qué estilo de pintura le gustaba más, qué música escuchaba, a qué lugares iba a relajarse, etc._

_Una tarde, cuando llegó a su casa había una rosa roja frente a su puerta con una nota. Bella la recogió bastante extrañada, entró a la casa y la leyó:_

_**Usted me preguntó qué pensaba al abordarla de esa manera en la biblioteca, si acaso pensaba causarle un infarto y debo decirle que…**_

"_**Esta usted equivocada, se lo aseguro. Pensaba en cosas más gratas. En el placer que procuran dos hermosos ojos en el rostro de una mujer bonita, por ejemplo." Mr. Darcy.**_

_**Así que perdóneme por ser un pretendiente tan poco atento, le aseguro que me esforzaré por mejorar en ese aspecto.**_

_**Hasta luego, hermosa.**_

_**E.C.**_

_Fue un detalle tan sencillo pero aun así tan hermoso, que logró pintarle una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y sacarle un par de suspiros._

…

_Así transcurrió una semana y todos los días recibía una rosa roja con una cita romántica en una tarjeta, todos clásicos, algunas más de Orgullo y Prejuicio, otras de Romeo y Julieta, Sentido y Sensibilidad, hasta una de Cumbres Borrascosas, y muchas más, todo era simplemente perfecto._

_Aquel día, 3 de julio no solo estaba la tarjeta y la rosa, sino Edward con estas en la mano. Se las entregó en silencio y ella bastante impactada la leyó:_

_**No soy un poeta, soy algo así como un pintor, por eso te he traído este obsequio como prueba de mi amor.**_

_**E.C.**_

_Bella rió ante lo adorable que sonó ese intento de rima y notó que además de la rosa y la tarjeta, él traía un pequeño cuadro. Era una perfecta y exquisita pintura con un estilo surrealista, estilo pintura de Dalí, con toda clase de formas inexplicables y con colores entre azul cielo, ámbar y terracota, expresando calidez y un sentimiento oculto de melancolía._

_Para ella era tan extraño que un hombre que no conocía hiciera todo eso por ella, así que cuando él habló para invitarla a caminar un rato ella lo aceptó, totalmente prevenida y curiosa al mismo tiempo._

_Hablaron de cosas triviales y pasearon por la playa, ella se enteró de que él tocaba el piano y de que era alérgico a las nueces, él a su vez se enteró de que a ella le gustaba escribir y que se fracturó una pierna cuando tenía 7 años._

_A medianoche como buen caballero la llevó hasta su casa, le deseó una feliz noche y le arrebató el beso más hermoso que a Bella jamás le habían dado en su vida, primero sorprendida y luego emocionada le correspondió, se despidió de él por segunda vez en la noche y entró a su casa dando un largo suspiro, fue hacia su cuarto y en medio de el mejor y más extraño de los recuerdos se acostó a dormir._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Bella ahora se encontraba sentada sobre la cama con una mano en su pecho realmente conmovida por los recuerdos.

En este momento podía recordar aquellos detalles que siempre parecieron tan insignificantes y que ahora cobraban un sentido tan grande en su alma. Los débiles destellos rubios en su cabello, las brillantes salpicaditas verdes en sus ojos grises, los pequeños lunares en su espalda o la cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo. Tantos detalles que no supo apreciar y que ahora atesoraba en su alma, y no solo en su alma, su cuerpo también estaba totalmente marcado por el pasado.

_Flash Back_

_Fecha: 11 de febrero de 1960._

_Hace ya 4 días se habían mudado a su nuevo apartamento, si a eso podía llamársele apartamento. Parecía más bien un cuarto de hotel de mala muerte. Sucio, con las paredes húmedas y peladas, con un par ratones huyendo silenciosamente, una pequeña —muy, muy pequeña— cocina, algo que parecía ser el baño y un espacio mediano que hacía el papel de sala y de cuarto._

_Bella se encontraba durmiendo boca abajo sobre el colchón al que llamaban cama, la chaqueta de cuero de Edward cubría su trasero mientras él repartía picos por su espalda desnuda. Ella sonrió tontamente con los ojos aun cerrados._

_Recordar la noche anterior la llenaba de felicidad, era la primera vez que estaba con Edward y fue tan perfecto como imaginaba que sería. Fue en medio de juegos y risas que él la besó con mucho cariño hasta que sus besos se hicieron más intensos y demandantes y en medio de toda esa locura hicieron el amor por primera vez. Ella estaba bastante nerviosa por el acontecimiento, no era virgen, pero su primera vez fue tan vacía y carente de sentimientos —el resultado de una noche de tragos y calentura— que decidió enterrarla en lo más oscuro de su mente y se prometió a sí misma que jamás volvería a estar con alguien de esa forma tan intima a menos que estuviese enamorada y cuando Edward la besó tan pasional y a la vez tan tiernamente, como esperando su permiso para hacerlo, ella lo aceptó gustosa y se dejó llevar por ese mar de sentimientos y deseos que corría por su cuerpo entero. Por años ella estuvo preparando en su mente como debía ser su próxima vez y el hecho de que con Edward hubiera surgido tan repentinamente fue lo que la dejó totalmente encantada, porque con él todo era tan impredecible y espontáneo, contrario a lo que ella esperó toda la vida y agradeció a la vida por haberle abierto los ojos y mostrarle que lo que esperaba de esta no era precisamente lo que deseaba._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Cuando retiró la mano de su pecho pudo ver en su muñeca aquel tatuaje ya borroso por las arrugas y los años, pero que en este momento parecía brillar y quemar contra su piel por la intensidad de su significado.

_Flash Back_

_Fecha: 3 de octubre de 1960._

_Hace 19 horas Edward y Bella se habían hecho un tatuaje en forma de corazón en la muñeca izquierda. Algo muy tonto, muy doloroso —muy, muy, muy doloroso, por lo menos para ella lo fue— pero sobre todas las cosas, muy especial ya que fue una especie de celebración por sus tres meses de noviazgo, parecería un tiempo corto, pero ellos ya habían vivido más de lo que muchas parejas llegan a vivir en años enteros de relación, además ellos simplemente se amaban demasiado._

_Ahora el único indicio de ese dolor era la piel enrojecida alrededor de la zona. Bella se encontraba mirándose al espejo, observando como le quedaba el vestido que Edward le había comprado y le había dicho que se pusiera esta noche. Era un vestido de tul sin tirantes, escote corazón, de largo hasta medio muslo y de un brillante color rosa. No le quedaba mal, pensó ella, pero lo que la tenía inquieta era por qué él se lo había obsequiado y el por qué le había dicho que se lo colocara esta noche y se arreglara el cabello con un bonito peinado. Todo esto era muy sospechoso._

_Ella se aplicó un poco de labial rojo, delineador de ojos y pestañina y se recogió todo el cabello con un broche dejando su capul y otro par de mechones sueltos._

_Cuando Edward llegó al apartamento traía un traje negro puesto —¡EDWARD CULLEN CON UN TRAJE! Eso sí era toda una novedad—, aunque con su propio estilo, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos y su siempre rebelde cabello acompañado de su eterna barba de un par de días._

_Sin decir nada, le dio un casto beso en los labios y la sacó del lugar prácticamente corriendo._

_Caminaron un par de cuadras, ella iba riendo y preguntando a dónde iban, él solo se limitaba a sonreír y a decirle que ya pronto lo sabría._

_Llegaron a un edificio con una puerta de madera grande y al parecer salía música de adentro. Ingresaron al lugar y Bella quedó impactada y con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro. Era un baile, algo así como un baile de graduación, había serpentinas por todo el lugar y una mesa de bocadillos en una esquina, aunque era peculiar. Los invitados en esta fiesta eran todos ancianos._

_Bellas señoras con sus vestidos de estampados florales y elegantes señores con sus trajes y sombreros._

_Al iniciar **Are you lonesome tonight? **de **Elvis Presley**, Edward hizo una reverencia, le tomó la mano y la condujo hacia la pista de baile. Él posó la mano derecha en la espalda baja de Bella y con la izquierda agarró su mano derecha, ella quedo atónita y él le sonrió con diversión, entonces ella posó su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de él y comenzaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música._

_Ellos jamás habían bailado, nunca en estos tres meses de relación habían ido siquiera a una fiesta. A ellos les bastaba con comer una hamburguesa, tomarse un vaso de Coca Cola y pintar garabatos, escuchar música, leer un rato y dormir desde el medio día hasta la mañana siguiente._

_Edward era un poco descoordinado y le dio un par de buenos pisotones, pero aun así ese fue el momento más romántico que habían experimentado en su vida. Luego de eso sonaron canciones más movidas y bailaron, saltaron, gritaron y rieron hasta la madrugada._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Bella dejó de contenerse y comenzó a llorar como no había llorado hace años, como no lloraba desde el día en que él murió, ya que él siempre la conoció como una mujer fuerte y toda su vida sintió que si se mostraba débil estaría fallándole a la memoria de Edward. Pero ahora, por fin después de 52 años, se permitió recordar absolutamente todo.

_Flash Back_

_Fecha: 6 de octubre de 1960._

_Hora: 10:37 a.m._

_A Edward y a Bella les habían pagado para que hicieran un par de pinturas a blanco y negro, que fuesen originales y sofisticadas, para decorar la sala de estar del hogar de un bello matrimonio._

_Edward estaba trabajando en su pintura, solo le faltaba ultimar unos cuantos detalles y la pintura estaría lista. Bella había estado muy ocupada en estos días, así que no había comenzado a pintar la suya._

_Ella se había quedado en la casa de su padre durante una semana, ayudándole un poco con unos arreglos en el hogar y al final de su estadía había tenido una discusión con él por Edward. Su padre era muy anticuado y creía que ya era hora de casarse con Edward o dar esa relación por terminada, ya que no le gustaba que su hija "viviese en pecado". Bella no quería eso, ella quería esperar un tiempo a que su relación madurara lo suficiente, a que ellos maduraran lo suficiente._

_En ese momento Bella se encontraba en el apartamento, parada frente a un lienzo sin saber ni por dónde comenzar. No estaba inspirada, estaba frustrada y dolida, solo quería dormir y que al despertar todo ese horrible problema hubiese sido tan solo una pesadilla._

_Edward levantó la mirada y Bella sintió como la observaba intensamente. Ella no le había querido contar nada, no quería preocuparlo. De un momento a otro, Edward, bastante frustrado, le tomó con fuerza la mano y la obligó a pintar un par de garabatos en el lienzo como para hacerla reaccionar y trabajar._

_Bella quedó helada. Ya tenía suficiente con la actitud de su padre para que viniese Edward a tratarla como se le viniese en gana. Agarró un frasquito de pintura roja y la arrojó sobre la pintura de Edward, ella sabía que no era lo más maduro del mundo, pero no le iba a permitir que la tratara como a cualquier trapo viejo, sin darle su merecido._

_Edward la miró con los ojos inyectados de sangre, gritó, tomó su chaqueta y las llaves del auto y salió del apartamento dando un fuerte portazo tras él._

_Hora: 01:03 p.m._

_Bella estaba triste, en ese momento ya se le había pasado el mal humor y era consciente de que había cometido un error. Edward no tenía la culpa de sus problemas, ella no le había contado sobre estos así que no tendría por qué saberlo y por lo tanto no la trato de esa forma para herirla sino para despertarla y que así pudiese realizar su trabajo._

_Ya hace más de 2 horas que él se había ido y no había rastro de él, aunque ella no esperaba otra cosa, era obvio que se ausentaría por un buen tiempo, hasta era posible que regresara a altas horas de la noche y en ese momento Bella tendría que hacer hasta lo imposible para ponerlo contento._

_Hora: 04:21 p.m._

_Bella se encontraba aseando el apartamento mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Edward se le diera por aparecer. Estaba doblando unas camisetas cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ella abrió y frente a ella se encontraban dos policías:_

_—Buenas tardes, ¿es usted la señorita Isabella Swan?_

_—Buenas tardes, sí, soy yo._

_—Oficial Wilkinson de la Comisaria local de Forks y él es mi compañero, el oficial Nighy —dijo señalando al hombre que estaba junto a él._

_—Mucho gusto oficial, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar, desean pasar a tomar un café?_

_—No señorita, muchas gracias. Necesito hablarle del señor Edward Cullen._

_— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con cautela.  
_

_—El señor Cullen sufrió un accidente en su auto._

_— ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con terror._

_—Siento informarle que el señor Cullen falleció._

_En ese momento el mundo de Bella se derrumbó, no podía ser, era imposible. Bella se mostró calmada intentando procesar la información, escuchando de fondo la voz del policía llamándola, pero ella no podía escuchar, no quería escuchar, quería que Edward entrara y dijera que todo fue una pésima broma y que la amaba._

_De un momento a otro comenzó a sentir mareo, un frío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaron y luego todo se volvió oscuro._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Bella se encontraba llorando intensamente, el dolor seguía siendo tan intenso, tan real.

Edward murió en un accidente, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, había unas grandes rocas en la vía a causa de un deslizamiento y Edward, al intentar esquivarlas, giró bruscamente y cayó por el barranco. Cayó unos 15 metros, el auto estaba destrozado y Edward estaba muerto, totalmente golpeado, fracturado, herido y maltratado.

Bella sabía que era su culpa, si se hubiese comportado de otra forma Edward tal vez seguiría vivo.

No resistió más estar dentro de ese cuarto lamentándose, se colocó los zapatos, tomó las llaves del auto y se dirigió a aquel barranco que le arrebató al amor de su vida.

…

El viento acariciaba su ya arrugado rostro, Bella se encontraba recostada en las barandas que daban al barranco, observando el paisaje, intentando estar un poco más cerca de él.

Ahí parada en ese barranco, sintió paz. Algo bastante extraño, pero sintió que su alma había sido curada, que lograría perdonarse a sí misma, que tal vez Edward la estaba perdonando, que estaba con ella ahí.

Por primera vez en 52 años, después de un matrimonio sin amor, de una vida sin hijos, de una existencia carente de éxito, ahora podía sentirse bien consigo misma, con el mundo y con el recuerdo de su amor con Edward Cullen.

* * *

¡Bueno, gracias!

¡Si les gusto que bien! ¡y si no pues también xd!

¡Adiós!

Oh chiquillas, ¿ya vieron Breaking Dawn part 2? Imagino que la mayoría ya lo hizo, ¡¿no fue lo más genial de la tierra?! Casi morí con lo de Carlisle y Jasper, pero bueno, las que la vieron ya saben...

_Camila._


End file.
